<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My World by nat_romanoffdanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338661">My World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers'>nat_romanoffdanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Reader-Insert, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>softness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes fluttered open gently, and your eyes came to rest on the body sleeping quietly beside you. Natasha wore a content look as she slept on. The sun was shining on her skin, making her face glow. She was close enough for you to count the numerous freckles that were sprinkled across her cheeks. Her luscious red hair was splayed out messily across the pillow.</p><p>It was moments like this that you loved, where you could watch the slow rise and fall of her chest, and her steady breaths, while she looked so peaceful and gorgeous.</p><p>They didn't always last long, though. It was as though Natasha could sense you gazing at her (or staring, as she put it). She moved subtly at first before she opened her eyes slowly and smirked.</p><p>"You were staring again, weren't you?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes playfully. "I was gazing. You're just so gorgeous; I can't help it."</p><p>Natasha smiled, and you reached over to brush her messy hair out of her eyes. She shuffled closer to you and pressed her lips against your shoulder. She mumbled something that you couldn't quite make out.</p><p>"What did you say?" you murmured.</p><p>She looked lovingly into your eyes. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too," you said and kissed the top of her head lightly. "You are my world, and you mean everything to me."</p><p>She snuggled into your side. The way her lips felt against your skin told you she was smiling. "I want to stay like this forever."</p><p>You hummed and kissed her head again. "Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>